El caer del último cerezo blanco
by EliannKamui
Summary: Nos conocimos en la caída de los cerezos aun lo recuerdo me encontraba llorando debajo de un árbol y usted se acercó a mí, vuestros ojos curiosos me observaron preguntándome; ¿por qué lloraba? yo era alguien muy débil y por decir los menos llorón, muchos niños me maltrataban y desvalorizaban haciéndome sentir tan pequeño e insignificante.


El caer de último cerezo blanco.

Nos conocimos en la caída de los cerezos aun lo recuerdo me encontraba llorando debajo de un árbol y usted se acercó a mí, vuestros ojos curiosos me observaron preguntándome; ¿por qué lloraba? yo era alguien muy débil y por decir los menos llorón, muchos niños me maltrataban y desvalorizaban haciéndome sentir tan pequeño e insignificante.

Pero entonces usted dijo que me protegería yo no lo entendía ¿por qué daba su palabra que era algo tan importante? éramos solo niños además yo era dos años menor que usted pero dijiste; si quiero convertirme en un buen samurái honorable mi deber es proteger al necesitado.

A vuestro parecer yo necesitaba de usted y no se equivocaba lo hacía.

Con el tiempo las estaciones fueron cambiando y yo le observaba a usted bajo el árbol del cerezo en el que nos conocimos, largas charla entre amigos, observarle entrenando o verle dormir en el pasto mientras escuchábamos el sonido del rio, la brisa mover nuestro cabello, el caer de los pétalos con el tiempo recorriendo, era tan normal tenerle junto a mí.

Tan reconfortante. 

Tan esperanzador.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene, el invierno desolador llega mostrando su blanca estadía, siempre me has dicho que soy como el invierno, hermoso y puro, que muchos no saben valorar mi belleza, por usted comencé a adorar la estación invernal, pues usted me dijo lo mucho que la adoraba por recordarle a mí.

Para mi usted es como la flor del cerezo, sé que en algún momento simplemente caerá siendo guiada por el viento a lo lejos es el destino de un samurái ¿no es así? si tan solo el tiempo no fuera tan efímero, si esas tardes calmadas no cesaran, si esas largas charlas en las noches jamás terminaran… si la caída de los cerezos no llegara.

Tristemente yo no puedo detener las estaciones, ni el correr del tiempo, no puedo detener ni aquellos sentimientos que fueron aflorando conforme a nuestra amistad, he de decir que mi amor por usted es como las camelias.

La guerra llego desolándome como un frío invierno dejándome un nudo en la garganta, como un noble samurái usted fue reclamado y yo aun sabiendo que jamás importaría mis palabras usted marcharía, esa noche antes de su marcha nos encontramos mirando al negro manto nocturno la luna podía iluminarme pero yo me encontraba perdido en una profunda melancolía.

-Volveré –Me dijiste como leyendo mis pensamientos –No tiene usted que temer.

-. . . –Abrí la boca para decir algo pero solo calle, me guarde mis palabras y asentí –Esperare por usted Kamui-san.

-Me mostro su dedo meñique sonriéndome –Es una promesa –Habló junte mi dedo meñique con el suyo sonriendo igual –

-Es una promesa –Respondí –

Mi corazón seguía triste nadie jamás podría quitarme este dolor del pecho a sabiendas de que usted posiblemente no regresaría, de solo pensarlo se encoge y se oprime mi corazón, pero sabía que yo jamás le retendría usted es como el cerezo y cuando se separa del árbol vuela con el viento jamás podré detenerlo.

Antes de que se fuera yo deseaba dejarle como una ofrenda un beso pero aun así solo le sonreí y deje que se marchara como la estación recorre el tiempo, me quede esperándolo los días se pasaban tan largos y lentos, mientras recorría las estaciones mientras danzaban en el aire los cerezos.

El dolor en mi corazón crecía y solo una promesa lo mantenía con vida, hablar con los demás jamás sería como hablar con usted, estar con ellos jamás sería como estar con usted, su calma, su tranquilidad e incluso su silencio eran tan apacible, me transmitía tanta felicidad.

Si tan solo controlara el tiempo podría repetir nuevamente aquellas vivencias de niños, mientras jugábamos en el río, escuchando su sonora risa que se mezclaba en el viento, como la luz iluminaba su rostro, como su cabello se movía con la brisa, si cierro los ojos puedo volver a esos momentos donde estaban con usted y en mi corazón siempre serán eternos, volver a cazar juntos cigarras, correr por el pueblo.

No sabes cuánto añoro aquellos viejos instantes donde solo éramos nosotros y las estaciones, son mi flor de loto en vividos recuerdos.

Dos caídas de cerezos y usted aun no regresaba, la noticia de que la guerra había cobrado tantas víctimas no le daba paz a mi alma y en silencio recluido en mi habitación yo lloraba y en silencio en aquel lugar de los dos yo me lamentaba.

Hay tantas cosas que no le he dicho a usted que quiero decirles y no encuentro las palabras indicadas, hay tantas cosas que deseo vivir con usted más no sé si el tiempo y el destino me la regalan pero serán mi sueño, mi dulce sueño que atesorara por siempre en mi mente y en mi alma.

Rezo todos los días a Kamisama para que por favor le traiga conmigo así sea en la más fría mañana, quiero volverle a ver, añoro volver a ver su sonrisa, escuchar vuestra risa, el tarareo de vuestra voz o el cantar de una dulce melodía, quiero, deseo, necesito confesarle a usted que le amo, que le amo tanto, que jamás nadie va a amarle tanto como le amo yo.

Y en esa tarde perdido en los confines de mi mente y añoranzas mientras los cerezos nuevamente caían, sumergido en la más profunda y dolorosa melancolía con miles de imágenes y pensamientos que usted a mi lado no regresaría escuche su voz, su voz como un canto en el viento, pensé que solo era una quimera, una ilusión que mi mente añorante de verle se estaba creando diciéndome que yo estaba al borde de la enajenación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y un triste lamento salió de mis labios, pidiendo por usted entonces una mano se colocó en mi hombro me sobresalte y al verle allí conmigo sentí una gran felicidad, tan grande que me lance a vuestro brazos y vuestra risa se perdió en la brisa.

-¡Le extrañé! ¡Le extrañé tanto Kamui-san! –Exclame mientras estaba acostado en su pecho pues habíamos terminado en el suelo y usted había amortiguado mí caída con su cuerpo –

-Yo también le extrañé mucho Shion-san –Respondió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas sonriendo aquellas que no habían dejado de caer por el dolor y la felicidad que sentía en esos instantes –

-Pero yo mismo me prometí que cuando le viera nuevamente le confesaría y sacando todo el valor dentro de mí, me confesé – Es que… ¡Le amo! –Me aferre a su kimono –le amo… le amo –las lágrimas caían de mis ojos una a una –Y… estoy tan feliz, tan, tan feliz de tenerle a mi lado nuevamente, no sabe cuánto, cuando lo añore reiteradamente en estos tres años, cuánto mi corazón se oprimía al pensar que no regresaría a mi lado…cuánto yo… cuánto yo –mis palabras se vieron calladas por mis sollozos que no podían ser retenido y un nudo se hizo tan potente que me impidió el habla, tengo que decirle y no tengo las palabras –

-Escondí mi rostro en vuestro pecho me encontraba temblando y sentí como acariciaba mi cabello –Shion-san lo lamento tanto –pensando en una negativa mi cuerpo no dejo de temblar –lamento haberle causado tanto dolor por mi lejanía, pero aquí estoy nuevamente para usted –se sentó haciendo que yo lo hiciera con él me tomó de la barbilla alzando mi mirada –Como le prometí –El brillo de sus ojos, cuanto había extraño en igual medida, el olor de su cuerpo, como el viento hace mecer su largo cabello, como su voz hace eco en cada fibra de mi ser –Shion-san yo también le amo, le amo tanto –Su rostro se acercó al mío, cerré los ojos estremeciéndome al sentir cerca su aliento con un beso que fue colocado de manera lenta en mis labios, yo jamás había besado y aquel primer beso sabía a la gloría misma –

Abrí lentamente los ojos y no era un sueño, mi ser un mar de emociones inexplicables que me recorrían sin compasión, sin tregua alguna, sentí mi corazón ir tan rápido que tal vez podría salirse de mi pecho, que tal vez usted podría escucharlo, pero si moría por ello ahora no importaba porque en esos instantes yo era el hombre más feliz que la tierra transitaba, vuestra mano acariciando mi mejilla, aquella mirada sobre la mía.

Si el tiempo se detuviera solo en este instante, que perdure para siempre.

Quedará guardado perpetuamente en mi corazón, en mi mente, un recuerdo de lo mucho que le amaré yo eternamente.

Esa tarde misma me contó anécdotas sobre vuestras batallas, sobre aquellos guerreros cuya sangre tiño vuestra espada, sobre las estrategias libradas, sobre el olor a muerte en la cruzada, sobre las estaciones que usted a caballo transitaba, sobre todo y sobre nada, yo atentamente una a una escuchaba admirándolo más de lo que ya lo admiraba, esa misma noche me acompaño hasta mi humilde vivienda, aquella pequeña casa alejada del pueblo, cuando usted iba a retirarse sostuve vuestra mano, mis mejillas coloradas y mi corazón fuerte sonando.

-P…puedes….quedarte….conmigo… esta noche –Sentía mi cara arder y no supe de donde logre sacar el valor para decir aquellas palabras me sonreíste –

-Sera un honor –Respondiste tomando mi mano entrelazándolas aumentando mi vergüenza y mi felicidad es que usted me vuelve un mar incontrolable de emociones –

Entramos a la casa y con algo de nerviosismo los labios me mordí, preparé el té además de algo de comer, nuevamente nos quedamos charlado y cuando se hizo la hora de dormir miré al futón al lado de mí y le sonreí.

-. . . . –Intente decirle algo más solamente me cohibí y volví a cerrar los ojos bajando la mirada algo sonrojado, vuestra risa en ese instante no la olvidaré no era una burla y eso lo sé –

Vuestra mano se entrelazo con la mía y me sonrió, una sonrisa algo avergonzada le regrese, nuestros labios se encontraron otra vez, hasta sentir que en ellos iba a desfallecer, tomaste mi mano y entre sus labios la coloco dejando un beso que más me abochorno –Usted será al único que yo amaré, a quien mi corazón por siempre le entregaré en esta vida y en la que sigue también.

Quería decir algo pero con un beso me callo de seguro sabía lo vergonzosa que era para mí está situación así que solamente con ese simple acto me indico que mediar alguna palabra no era necesario, asentí sonriéndole.

Nuevamente de mis labios se apodero y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquella acción siguiéndole lo mejor que podía en aquella danza solo para dos, cuando se nos acabó el aire de mí se separó con vuestra mirada pidiéndome permiso con antelación.

-está bien, esto lo queremos los dos –Sonreí y nuevamente sonrió me abrace de su cuello para dar comienzo a otro beso, sus manos me fueron desnudando igual que las mías poco a poco una prenda caía y el aire más caliente se hacía, logre escuchar como afuera la lluvia caía pero no fue de mi apreciación en aquel momento –

Suspire al ver su completa desnudes mis manos recorrían lentamente su piel queriéndome grabar su suavidad y calidez para siempre, sus besos eran esparcidos por mi cuello causándome más de un jadeo, sus lengua sin ningún pudor alguno lamiendo mi piel, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo a entero placer, cerré mis ojos dejándome hacer.

Esa noche yo me le entregué, en cuerpo y alma, estando seguro que él también de igual manera a mí se entregaba.

Cuando me desperté temprano esa mañana estaba allí a mi lado no pude ser más feliz porque yo no soñaba era tan real, me acomode nuevamente en su pecho acto que lo despertó –Buenos días –me habló –

-Buenos días –Levante la mirada observándole, me tomó de la barbilla para besarme –

Intente levantarme pero un agudo dolor recorrió toda mi espalda logrando que hiciera una mueca usted se rio y por primera vez no pude evitar mirarle con disgusto –Ya pasará –Expreso –pero no intente levantarse aún.

-. . .pero el desayuno –proteste –

-Yo lo haré no se preocupe –me sonrió para volver a besarme –Tengo que hacerme responsable ¿no? –Me guiñó un ojo y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo desviando la mirada –

Mi mirada se volvió a enfocar en usted cuando se levantaba dejando que las sabanas dejaran desnuda su blanca piel, mi corazón se agito a volverle a ver, apreciando cicatrices que en la oscuridad de la noche no noté, me sonreíste intentado decir algo más calló cuando toque aquella cicatrices que se extendía a lo largo de vuestra espalda.

-Ya no es nada –Susurro, una tristeza tan grande en vuestros ojos se delineo –

-Se ve dolorosa –me sonrió besando mi mano –

-Eso ya no importa –Respondió –

Con vuestras ropas colocadas se marchó de la habitación me deje caer en el futón que presenció nuestro acto de amor con un suspiro tal vez por una breve triste emoción, no debo olvidar y jamás deberé olvidar que usted no me pertenece en realidad es como una flor de cerezo que vuela por el viento, cerré los ojos y lentamente caí en la profunda oscuridad.

-Shion-san, Shion-san –abrí nuevamente los ojos cuando me despertó –Ya está listo el desayuno.

-uh me dormí –me froté mi ojo derecho para que asintiera –

Ese día usted me consintió tanto que yo era muy feliz, los días que le siguieron siempre estaba con usted, su muestras de amor y cariño aceleraban tanto mi corazón sinceramente mi felicidad puede ser inmensurable.

Pero vuestra madre dijo que usted debería de buscar esposa y consulto a una casamentera realmente pensé que era lo mejor, lo era.

-¿realmente quieres que me case? –me dijo usted – ¿por qué?

-yo pienso…que sería usted muy feliz con una…una familia –me hacía pedazos y lo sé pero es lo mejor –

-pero eso solo lo haría para tener un heredero –Suspiro –Yo jamás podría amarla porque le amo a usted ¿no cree que sería un poco injusto para ella?

-. . . –baje la mirada un momento –pero si usted…dejará de quererme.

-¡Jamás! –Aquella exclamación me sobresalto su expresión era de completa determinación –Entienda algo y que le quede bien claro Shion Kaito yo jamás ¡Jamás! dejaré de amarlo y estos si estos tres años no se lo han dejado en claro yo lo haré –me tomó de mi bufanda halándome hacia él besándome –Nunca llegaré el momento en que yo deje de amarle, ni en mi muerte ¿está claro?

-. . . –Yo solo asentí completamente abochornado el brillo en vuestros ojos de decisión y sus palabras de alguna extraña forma me hacían muy feliz –si

Hacían tan feliz a mi lado más egoísta, aquel que sabía que siempre le poseería a usted, aquel que era tan odiado por mí ser pero que no podía dejar de tener ¿está bien sentirlo? no lo sé realmente.

Estos años que llegaron se fueron tan rápido que parecían tan fugases como el soplar del viento, el ser reconocido como vuestro amante era algo que no me llenaba de bochorno pero tampoco de orgullo y es que era algo vergonzoso cuando me decían de Kamui.

Pero usted no parecía molesto con eso aunque vuestros familiares sí, no porque no se lo esperasen si no en más porque usted no quería tener esposa en base a mí, entonces vuestros padres venían a hablar conmigo y yo hablaba con usted, las cosas llegaron hasta un punto en el que usted estaba enojado conmigo y con su familia igual.

-Kamui-san –murmure –lo lamento.

-Ya no importa –Suspiro –Sé que se están preocupando por mi bien, pero no deseo casarme.

-Pero usted es un hombre joven…

-¡Usted igual y no le andan obligando a casarse! –me interrumpió parecía un niño en una rabieta cruzado de brazos con un puchero en el rostro, evite reír aunque quería porque usted es tierno a veces –

-Suspire –No me andan obligando a casarme porque no tengo familia Kamui-san –él bajo la mirada sabía bien que yo había quedado huérfano hace años atrás –Además no tengo como darle a alguien un buen prospecto apenas tengo para mantenerme por esa razón. . .nadie se arriesgaría.

-lo lamento yo. . . –Yo solamente negué –

-mh, no tiene que preocuparse por eso –me acerque a usted quedando sentando en vuestro regazo, apoyo vuestra barbilla en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba –Yo soy feliz estando con usted, no quiero nunca, nunca que se vaya de mi lado, siempre para mí, solamente mío… quiero tener a Kamui-san, acapararlo para mí, eso me dice mi lado egoísta…pero no es justo, no es justo para su familia.

-El mundo no es justo –murmuro – ¿por qué serlo nosotros?

-¿uh? –me sonrió usted tomó mi barbilla para besarme, beso que no rechacé –

No entendí bien sus palabras esa noche, pero quedarme junto a usted, estaba bien para mí, siempre he sido alguien solitario ¿no es verdad? rechazado por los demás, siempre solían burlarse de mí, mi padre era un buen samurái, mi madre quedo viuda cuando yo tenía siete años, los niños comenzaron a tratarme mal porque yo era huérfano de padre hasta que llego usted, cuando cumplí catorce perdí a mi madre y aprendiendo a subsistir por mí mismo, de los cultivos de cualquier cosa, usted siempre estuvo allí para mí.

A diferencia de mí usted proviene de una familia prestigiosa de grandes guerreros samurái, nunca le ha faltado nada y siempre ha podido tenerlo todo, pero usted al igual que yo era muy solitario, intentado siempre alcanzar la sombra de vuestro padre, pero dejo eso de lado diciendo encontrar algo mejor, usted me dijo bien; estoy cansado de estar a la sombra de mi padre por esa razón yo creare mi propia sombra.

Nuestra aldea siempre ha sido un lugar muy pacifico de buen comercio, tan calmada y tan prospera que jamás nadie pensó que algo así pasaría, pero ese día entendí algo que usted me dijo con anterioridad, mi casa siempre ha estado apartada del pueblo, por eso no logre escuchar lo que pasaba al principio hasta que los gritos me despertaron.

Me levante para salir de mi casa a ver lo que pasaba, la aldea estaba ardiendo en llamas me asuste y quise ir a ayudar tal vez un incendió se dio de improvisto, jamás pensé que un grupo de bandidos había invadido la aldea, que estaba secuestrando a las mujeres y niñas, que estaban asesinado a los hombres que la familia Kamui y las distintas familias samurái habían salido a defender.

No, por mi mente no había pasado nada de eso, solo pensaba en ayudar a los aldeanos uno de los bandidos intento atacarme, por suerte y reflejos logre esquivarlo, escape pero era perseguido tomé una de los sables que estaban en el suelo, no era tan bueno como la familia Kamui pero algo me había enseñado mi padre en los pocos años que estuvo conmigo y Kamui-san.

Mientras batallaba con ellos mis manos temblaban, podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, mi corazón latía acelerado la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo y luche, luche por mi vida como jamás lo había hecho, quebrando aquella promesa que a mi madre le hice de no levantar jamás un sable por miedo a que yo muriera igual que mi padre.

Cuando escuche un quejido y algo cayendo a mi espalda voltee para encontrarme con Kamui-san quien estaba sacando su sable de alguien que había intentado atacarme por atrás –Kamui-san ¿Cómo?

-Aun no lo entiendo de igual manera –Respondió –pero no te preocupes hemos evacuado a los pocos aldeanos que hemos podido.

-Yo solo asentí tenía miedo pero en este momento siento que usted me necesita y no debo flanquear –Les ayudaré –vuestra mirada se enfocó en la mía y una mueca surco vuestros labios –

-No tiene que –Contestó –No eres un guerrero.

-Pero yo –murmure –lo haré igual.

-No, ve con los aldeanos –Espetó hice una mueca –No tienes que ayudar.

-Pero quiero ayudar hasta ahora me he defendido bien ¿no? –Reclamé –Déjame ayudar.

-Le prometió a vuestra madre que jamás tomaría un sable –mire mis manos manchadas con sangre e hice una mueca –Y yo le prometí a vuestra madre que le protegería.

-¿y quién ha de protegerle a usted? –Objeté – ¡¿Cree que yo podré estar con tranquilidad sabiendo que está usted aquí luchando?! ¡¿Solo?!

-Hizo una mueca –Yo sé que debo volver, sé que deberé volver a vuestro lado ¡Ve con los aldeanos!

Vi a su espalda que estaba uno de los bandidos y me lance a atacarlo, para que no le hiciera nada, cuando aquel bandido cayó al suelo, me le quede mirando de manera decidida –Le ayudaré a usted.

Para los samurái de la familia Kamui todo iba bien, incluso para los del dojo habíamos logrado acabar con la mayoría de los bandidos, los que quedaban se retiraban acobardados hasta que llego su líder montado en un caballo.

-Cobardes no se retiren enfréntelos –exclamo su líder –

-Pero mi señor ellos –Replicaron sus sirviente –

-Pero ellos caerán ante mí –Respondió vi que encendió algo y lo lanzó yo desconocía lo que era y estaba demasiado cerca por lo que me di a correr, sentí que usted también lo hacía hubo un fuerte sonido, la tierra caía, vuestro peso cayó sobre mi cuerpo cubriéndolo con el suyo –

-Corra Shion-san yo estaré atrás de usted, en ningún momento mire atrás ¿bien? –Yo solo asentí aquellos bandidos se colocaron altivos dando un grito de guerra mientras salíamos corriendo, las explosiones no tardaron en sonar –

Corrí sin mirar atrás sin dudar ni un segundo que usted me seguía, cuando estaba fuera de la aldea y mis pulmones exigían algo de aire –Kamui-san –mire hacia atrás y usted no estaba allí – ¿Kamui-san? –Quise regresar pero uno de los familiares de Kamui-san no me lo permitió quien era su primo Kagura-san – ¡Por favor suélteme Kagura-san necesito regresar por él!

-Lo lamento –Se disculpó conmigo sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca y todo se volvió negro –

 ** _El mundo no es justo ¿por qué serlo nosotros?_**

Me desperté algo aturdido, no sabía en donde estaba me dolía el cuerpo y algunos cortes, me levante dándome cuenta de que me encontraba con los demás aldeanos, recordando lo que había pasado anoche me levante, sintiendo un fuerte mareo por lo precipitado de mi acto.

-No sé sobre esfuerce –habló alguien a mi lado, fuera pensado que era usted si yo no supiera diferenciarlo de vuestro primo –

-¿Y Kamui-san? –Pregunte – ¿Dónde está?

-él. . .

-¡Por favor! ¡Dígame Kagura-san! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Dónde se encuentra! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Se lo suplico! –Pedí sintiendo un dolor tan fuerte en mi corazón –

-está bien… sígame –Murmuro –

Le seguí un largo trayecto hasta encontrar aquel lugar donde estaban colocando los cadáveres de los aldeanos y guerreros que no iban a poder ayudarnos a la reconstrucción del pueblo ni regresar a sus casas, un nudo se hizo en mi estómago y solo un deseo habitaba en mí; que fuera uno de lo que estuviera ayudando a recoger los cadáveres, que lo fuera, pero yo lo sabía solamente no quería creerlo.

Pero cuando descubrió el cuerpo, caí de rodillas un grito agónico salió de mi garganta hasta sentir que me la desgarraba, el dolor que habitaba en mi pecho tanto como si quisiera asfixiarme, acaricie vuestra mejilla estaba tan fría, vuestros ojos se encontraban cerrados como si solamente se encontrara durmiendo pero la herida que estaba en vuestro pecho con el kimono manchado de sangre pronosticaba todo lo contrario.

Deseaba llorar hasta ser consumido por mis propias lágrimas, todos los seres queridos que yo tenía uno a uno el tiempo los había reclamado llevándoselos a un lugar al que yo no podía encontrarlos, la desesperación y el desasosiego me invadieron sin darle cabida a nada más, no tenía nada, no tenía a nadie…estaba completamente solo.

Sentirme sin nada, sin una completa esperanza, sin nadie que me quisiera, sin nadie al que yo le importara, no ser nada… no ser nadie, quería gritar del dolor pero de mi garganta nada salía, mi mente se nublaba cada vez más mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

-Shion-san –Levante la mirada observando a vuestra madre cuyos ojos estaban invadidos en lágrimas, pues no solo había perdido ese día a su hijo si no a su amado esposo –

Se sentó a mi lado como si ambos fuéramos viudas en duelo, en el día del funeral ambos estuvimos juntos consolando nuestro dolor de haberles perdido, preguntándome el por qué, cuando hable con vuestro primo fue él quien me informo, antepuso mi vida antes que la de él mismo, cuando se dio la primera explosión restos de estas lastimaron su espalda, aun así siguió en pie corriendo a mi lado, cuando uno de los bandidos nos atacó entonces él busco que solo le prestaran atención a él, asesino al primero y el segundo le dio muerte a él.

Y yo no miré atrás como usted me lo pidió me pregunto si fuera mirado atrás ¿Yo habría podido salvar vuestra vida? Pero él hubiera no existe ¿verdad? pensar en que ya no le veré más me duele en el alma.

Me quede con vuestra madre en la casa Kamui, luego de vuestra muerte no pude regresar a la mía vuestra madre no me lo permitía, vuestro primo no me dejaba, así que ahora solía dormir en la que era vuestra habitación usando uno de vuestros kimonos aquellos que aún tenía impregnado aquel aroma a cerezos que tanto me encantaba, entonces lloraba hasta dormirme.

Me sentí aceptado por vuestra madre, no es que ella me odiara jamás lo hizo, ella sabía cuánto yo le amaba a usted, por eso dejo que yo me quedara, no quiso que me marchara como si yo realmente fuera sido vuestra esposa y no vuestro amante, era algo extraño pero me fui acostumbrando a ello.

El tiempo se vuelve como la brisa del verano, como cuando los cerezo blancos caen al suelo danzando.

Conozco perfectamente su melodía siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas…

Y la que más odio también.

La señora Kamui falleció por el dolor en el corazón a causa de la muerte del señor Kamui y de usted, vuestro primo quedo a cargo de la casa Kamui, no me gusta el correr de las estaciones siento que las odio porque tienen una melodía, una melodía a la que estoy tan acostumbrado.

No siento que deba mantenerme con vida, la culpa y los recuerdos van consumiendo mi alma lentamente dejando solo un cascaron vacío de lo que solía hacer, estoy rompiéndome o ya estaba roto no lo sé realmente, es por eso que tome una decisión, no sé si es la mejor pero es mía, últimamente todos han tomado decisiones por mí, desde cómo vestir hasta si debo comer o no comer, ya no sé si estoy viviendo o no.

Tal vez porque desde hace mucho tiempo me quiero morir... pero no me lo permiten.

Pero ahora he tomado esta decisión, no sé si usted me odie por ello o no, no puedo seguir de esta manera, sin nada, sin ningún motivo para respirar.

Pronto amanecería así que salí de la casa Kamui quería ver aquel lugar en donde usted y yo estuvimos juntos durante tanto tiempo, nuestro lugar, oculto en mi obi un tantō, cuando el alba alcanzaba sentí el filo del tantō en mi abdomen, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de mis ojos pero no era por el dolor.

Antes de cerrar los ojos observe el caer de los cerezos pero estos habían dejado de ser blancos.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
